


Put Me Next to an Open Window

by orphan_account



Series: I Joined the Party for the Recently Blind [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The actual Sterek won't happen until part two, blind!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has always mentioned, in passing, the side effects of turning. There's always the chance it won't take and the person could die; after that, though, there is any number of other things that could complicate life further. He never expected one of those things to actually happen—they're considered rare, those malfunctions—and certainly never to a member of his own pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Me Next to an Open Window

The first thing Derek feels is overwhelming guilt.

Stiles had been so sure that he didn’t want the bite—not when Peter offered it, not when some rival alpha lurking through town offered it, and not even when Derek offered it. Stiles was content to be human; he was content to be ungraceful and average in an above average way that just simply came with being Stiles. He didn’t want any of the perks and, in a way, any of the draw backs.

However, after one close call too many, Derek insisted that Stiles  _needed_  the bite. Most of the pack agreed, and Derek wanted to go back in time and strangle himself for letting pack pressure crowd Stiles’ judgment.

After weeks of pestering, Stiles agreed.

And, to be clear, it wasn’t as if it was a “wham, bam, thank you ma’am,” sort of deal. Derek sat Stiles down and very seriously talked him through the risks, and what life would be like after his turning. Despite continuous hesitance, Stiles never backed out on his decision.

Derek, as a child, had also been warned of things that could go wrong when someone made the shift from human to wolf. They could die, depending on the alpha and the person and the conditions; or they could simply lose bits of themselves: hearing, taste, appetite, even occasionally a loss of feeling had occurred. But these  _mutations_  were rare. The process leaned towards an “all or nothing” way of working, so Derek hadn’t prepared himself for anything that could go wrong.

But  _everything_  went wrong, and it went wrong  _fast_.

)

The bite hurts, and Stiles feels just a little bit sorry for Scott. But the pain is offset by the comfort he feels, surrounded by people who are indefinitely his pack, his family. Even Derek, who is usually so menacing and sour is holding his hand and grinning softly.

Stiles grins back, and inwardly remarks on how weird it is to see Derek smile like that. Then he passes out because despite comfort, pain is a  _bitch_ , and knocks him out like a brick to the head.

)

Stiles doesn’t open his eyes as soon as he comes to. He’s exhausted, and while his side is mildly sore he knows the marks are either gone or mostly healed. He’s tired, and simply curls in on himself and tugs the blanket around closer. He inhales, and is a little startled by the way his mind tells him  _Scott_ and  _Derek_  and it takes a minute before Stiles realizes he can smell them, recognize them because really, what he smells is just magnified version of their usual smells.

Scott smells like fresh laundry and grass, and Alison. Derek smells like leather and dirt and the crinkling of autumn leaves. Stiles isn’t necessarily sure how someone can smell like a verb, but Derek does, and it’s alluring.

Finally, after at least twenty minutes have passed since he woke up, he decides it’s best to grace Scott and whoever else decided to stay over at Scott’s with his presence. He yawns, sits up and stretches. He rubs the sleep sand from his eyes, blinks.

And blinks, and blinks, and blinks, because everything is black and he’s wondering if it’s still night time. But Stiles knows that isn’t right, because he can feel the heat of he sun coming in through the windows. At least, he assumes that’s what’s happening because  _he can’t see_.

)

Retrospectively, screaming may not have been the best course of action. However, he only counts himself slightly lucky that Melissa was already at work, and the only people who came bursting into the room were Jackson, Danny, and Scott.

He shrieks and can feel tears sliding down his cheeks and he can’t stop shaking or blinking. He can feel his eyes shutting and opening but nothing changes at fear washes over him in icy, foamy waves. Stiles wraps his arms around himself and draws his knees to his chest and cries, ignoring the way that Scott holds him and Danny pats his shoulder and Jackson attempts to be supportive by  _standing there_.

Derek shows up almost an hour later, and Stiles thinks he’s run out of tears. He looks up, trusting his nose to point him in the right direction. But he’s so new to this that when Derek softly says from his right, “I’m over here,” that the tears come back, hundred fold.

)

Later, when Derek has used his magical alpha powers to calm Stiles down, Stiles is left to wallow in his own self pity. Distantly, he can hear his friends discussing what they’ll have to do. Stiles is mildly reassured when Derek agrees that they have to tell Stiles’ father everything. Other than that, all they need to do is come up with a plausible way for Stiles to go blind within a few days.

Jackson rambles off ideas that he very obviously picked up from movies, and every time his stupidity reaches a significant level, Stiles relishes the way Danny hits him upside the head.

Stiles rubs his face on Derek’s shoulder, and can feel sleep itching at him. He sniffles, knees coming up again as he tries to make himself as small and pitiful as possible. Even with Derek’s hand resting on his shoulder, everything is wrong and uncomfortable.

He doesn’t feel like Stiles anymore; he feels like a monster, an alien in his own body, a stranger. His insecurities keep whispering at him that everyone will leave him now, because there’s no way he’ll be the same.

He refuses to cry anymore, but it’s hard when he realizes the last thing he ever saw was Derek smiling. It’s even harder when he realizes he’ll never see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from, surprise surprise, a Pierce the Veil song >.> Lyrics are the best inspiration, really.
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be part of a series; it'll get updated whenever I feel like it or can think of more to add.


End file.
